


Исполнения с ГП-Кинкфеста

by sassynails



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassynails/pseuds/sassynails
Summary: Исполнения с ГП-кинк-феста за разные туры.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось по заявке 2.109. Снарри, постхог. Ненормальная зацикленность друг на друге. То, что начинается, как обычная влюбленность, заканчивается противоестественной зависимостью. Вплоть до ограничения передвижения и, возможно, каннибализма. Упор на чувства героев.

Если Гарри спросить, с чего все началось, он, скорее всего, ответит, что не помнит. И почти не соврет. Возможно, из-за того, что с этим вопросом к нему приставали уже десятки, если не сотни раз. Или потому, что он так часто им задавался, копался в себе так глубоко, что, кажется, вся его душа, все существо его изрыто длинными туннелями и ходами, в которых он и сам давно потерялся, пытаясь доискаться до сути. Если закрыть глаза и лежать тихо-тихо, совсем неподвижно, где-нибудь в зеленой траве, чтобы было больше весны, птиц и солнца, разгоняющего эту тьму внутри, где-то на краю сознания начинают всплывать те самые первые дни, то размытое сейчас чувство былой новизны. 

Но вспомнить, как Снейп из просто Снейпа превратился в… 

Гарри не может. Гермиона утверждает, что это и есть самый настоящий признак болезненной одержимости. Утверждала, раньше. Гарри почти не общается ни с ней, не с Роном. Не отвечает на совы и прячется в Гриммо под Фиделиусом, хранителем которого является… да, конечно же он. Снейп.

Первый раз Гарри заметил его в супермаркете, это он помнит отчетливо: та встреча произошла еще в нормальной жизни, где он, Гарри, был нормальным человеком. 

Снейп покупал фрукты. На нем были темные джинсы и неприметный свитер, волосы по-дурацки заправлены за уши – и Снейп с сосредоточенным лицом выбирал яблоки и взвешивал гроздь зеленоватых бананов. Совсем как тетя Петуния. Гарри словно током тогда прошило осознание, что у Снейпа – у Снейпа – может быть эта другая сторона. 

Гарри не может сказать, почему именно начал следить за ним. Может быть, потому что хотелось знать о Снейпе что-то еще, кроме смакуемых во всех газетах и газетенках подробностях войны и пугающих, отталкивающих в своей скорбной обреченности воспоминаниях о матери. Хотелось знать, что Снейп может быть нормальным человеком. 

Ведь он совершенно обычно здоровался с кассиром и укладывал в бумажные пакеты пластиковые стаканчики с йогуртом. 

Через месяц Гарри знал, что Снейп придерживается довольно аскетического меню, зато туалетную бумагу покупает самую дорогую. Что у него два свитера, одни джинсы и две простых черных футболки. В них Снейп выглядел особенно… нормально. Костлявые бледные руки, покрытые редкими волосами. Еще через пару недель заметил, что на него иногда смотрят женщины. Всегда одни и те же – под сорок, поджарые, со взглядом мелкого хищника, пытающегося изловить ядовитую змею. 

Когда одна из них решилась и заговорила со Снейпом, а из супермаркета они вышли вместе, Гарри пробило такой внезапной волной ревности, что от всплеска спонтанной магии даже Дезилюзионные соскользнули. Снейп на выходе из магазина в этот момент замедлил шаг, но не обернулся. Будто забыл что-то ненужное и решил купить в следующий раз. 

В следующий раз Снейп, натолкав в корзину овощей и крекеров, направился прямо к Гарри, словно никаких Дезилюзионных для него не существовало.  
Дальше в памяти Гарри дыра. Не такая, как бывает после Обливиэйта. В глубине души он, конечно, знает что там, просто не хочет лишний раз заглядывать в эту пропасть в себе. Выпускает на поверхность души только обрывки. Так спокойнее – и легче. 

Утро после той самой первой ночи. Гарри опустошен и выжат. Задница саднит, на внутренней стороне бедер два синяка. Снейп неутомим и трахается так, как будто каждый толчок продлевает ему жизнь на год. 

Дома Гарри подходит к старинному зеркалу в пол у ванны на драконьих когтях и говорит своему голому отражению: «Меня выебли». 

Потом он смеется, долго и надрывно, сгибаясь пополам. Потом, кажется, плачет. Реальность дает знать о себе только к вечеру накатившим голодом и жаждой. 

Какое-то время они словно по инерции встречаются в супермаркете. Иногда Снейп даже захватывает бутылку вина. Поначалу от секса у Гарри срывает крышу до того, что в одиночестве ему физически плохо, а по ночам снятся бредовые, болезненные сны о том, что он бесплотен и не может прикоснуться ни к одному живому существу. Перед тем, как кончить, Снейп обычно закидывает ноги Гарри на плечи и прижимается к нему всем телом – но Гарри кажется, что и тогда они не соприкасаются ни единой клеткой. 

Он старается обхватить его, прижать к себе сильнее, но когда пятки в районе ушей, сделать это проблематично. Тогда Гарри выгибается, чтобы принять член еще глубже в себя, но близости нет. Только два злых уголька, кажется, неживых – или наоборот, живых, но какой-то собственной, неестественной жизнью – перед лицом. 

Спустя какое-то время Гарри срывается. Зеркало из ванной отдано Кикимеру, а продукты теперь покупаются в супермаркете подальше и побольше – сразу на две недели.

Снейп появляется через месяц и смотрит так, что Гарри следует за ним, как равнодушная старая лошадь. В ту ночь Снейп не отпускает его домой.

Он спит, забросив ноги и руки на тело Гарри, обмотавшись вокруг него, как ядовитая тентакула. Всю ночь Гарри мучается от духоты и бессоницы, но в пограничном состоянии между сном и явью приходит то ощущение близости, единения, в котором тонет все остальное. 

Гарри появляется дома только через неделю, только за тем, чтобы собрать кое-какие вещи. Его уже ждут. Рон и Гермиона что-то говорят, хотя Рон больше молчит, а Гермиона вытирает слезы и талдычит что-то про часы Молли. Слов Гарри не запоминает, он вообще перестал их слышать, слова Снейпа тоже не откладываются в памяти. В голове вертится: «У тебя, Рон, есть Гермиона. А у тебя, Гермиона – Рон. А у меня…»

Через две недели Гарри уже может спать, обвитый Снейпом, словно лианой, всю ночь не просыпаясь. Еще через две – он уже не может заснуть один. 

Они трахаются везде. Снейп любит смахнуть все со стола и прижать Гарри щекой к теплой поверхности старого дерева. Он вылизывает его сзади, пальцы цепляются за ягодицы, словно паучьи лапы. 

«В моей заднице язык профессора Снейпа», думает Гарри. От этой мысли становится так странно, и стыдно, и горячо, что иногда он кончает сразу же . 

Они трахаются так часто, что Гарри все время растянут. Снейп нагибает его над допотопным унитазом или ставит на четвереньки на траве между грядками со своими травами или прислоняет к стене у вешалки в прихожей, закидывая одну ногу себе на бедро. 

Гарри кажется, что мир становится все уже и проще. Какое-то время он этому даже рад. 

Им приходится высунуть носы за пределы дома, когда кончается еда. В супермаркете, том самом, Гарри вдруг накрывает пониманием, что уже осень, а он до сих пор в летней рубашке и сандалиях. Да что там, он даже не может сказать, какое число на календаре. Весь абсурд последних недель обрушивается на него, словно лавина. Внезапно хочется домой, на Гриммо, залезть в ванну на когтях и послать патронуса Рону с Гермионой. 

Когда они подходят к сырному прилавку – Снейп любит чеддер с яблоками – хорошенькая продавщица улыбается Гарри – и тот не может сдержать ответной улыбки. 

Снейп чуть ли не за шкирку выволакивает его из магазина, уменьшив пакеты почти что на глазах у магглов. Тащит на парковку за магазином, на ходу расстегивая ширинку. Через минуту Гарри уже на коленях, а Снейп, оттягивая подбородок вниз, тычется членом в рот. 

\- Зубы прибери, - говорит он. Эту фразу Гарри помнит. 

Снейп трахает его рот в яростном, бешеном темпе, с наслаждением елозя головкой по небу. Гарри отвлеченно думает, что завтра у него, должно быть, будут трещины в уголках рта, и придется просить заживляющую мазь у Снейпа. 

За секунды до того, как кончить, Снейп, держа Гарри за голову, толкается особенно глубоко. Гарри скручивает тугой рвотный спазм – и вот уже его подхватывают под руки и поднимают вверх. Медленно, по одной, Снейп берет ладони Гарри и прислоняет их к бетонной стене для упора и велит прогнуться, а потом плюет в собственную ладонь. Подготовка Гарри не нужна, как и всегда в последнее время, они трахались только утром, когда Снейп усадил Гарри к себе на колени на выходе из душа. 

Снейп просто раздвигает ягодицы и какое-то время смотрит. Он любит смотреть вот так. Гарри ежится от покалывающего в крови стыда и прохладного дуновения воздуха на оголенной заднице. А затем Снейп одним движением входит в него на всю длину. Он трахает Гарри быстро и равнодушно, нагибая его в процессе все ниже и ниже. Кончает, оставив в анусе только головку и заставляя Гарри ладонями раздвинуть зад шире, а потом трансфигурирует из пуговицы анальную пробку и затыкает задницу. Снейп любит смотреть, как из Гарри вытекает его семя. И обещает сделать это, не спеша, на кровати и раздевшись донага, как только они вернутся домой. 

Потом он опускается на колени перед почти обессилевшим от возбуждения Гарри и берет в рот его член, сразу глубоко, тыкаясь в живот кончиком огромного носа. Гарри, вместо того, чтобы закрыть глаза, смотри вокруг. Недалеко от них семейство с детьми грузит пакеты с продуктами в багажник минивэна, через дорогу пара подростков мчит на скейтбордах.

«А мой хуй по яйца во рту у профессора Снейпа», думает Гарри и кончает от одной мысли. 

Какое-то время все тихо. К сексу привыкают, причем Снейп – быстрее, чем Гарри. Выясняется, что обычно он встает не позже пяти, а не в десятом часу, и у Гарри внезапно слишком много времени. Но мысли по-прежнему не идут, вместо них нападает сонливость и апатия. Когда он не трахается и не думает о том, как потрахаться - он спит. 

Однажды на пороге дома Снейпа появляется Гермиона. Она пластмассово улыбается и даже любезничает, не пытаясь, впрочем, скрыть клокочущую под поверхностью ярость. Когда Снейп выходит на кухню, она, воспользовавшись моментом, буквально выволакивает Гарри из дома за шкирку, шипя о том, что он совсем рехнулся, и видимо Снейп его опоил или околдовал - и его надо спасать. Гарри слышит ее словно сквозь мыльную пену в ушах, вырывается и кричит. Разве не сам он хочет здесь быть? Конечно же сам. Необходимость Снейпа в его жизни ощущается почти на физическом уровне. Странно, но Снейп даже не пытается его задержать. Гермиона плюется ядом и теребит рукав, где носит палочку, но Снейп просто пожимает плечами и уходит.

\- Ну же, Гарри, пошли! Если на тебе что-то есть, мы быстро выясним и снимем любую гадость!

\- Нет. - Гарри слышит собственный голос и на ватных ногах возвращается в дом в полной уверенности, что выбор на сто процентов его собственный. Гермиона плачет, но он даже не оборачивается. 

И тем не менее, зерно сомнения, зароненное ее визитом, дает всходы - быстро и обильно. 

\- Ты мне что-то дал? - спрашивает он Снейпа на следующее утро. Тот склонен над булькающим котлом и, застигнутый врасплох, на минуту позволяет обиде показаться на лице.

\- Я ничего тебе не давал.

\- Хорошо. Тогда магия? Империус я бы сбросил, - неуверенно заявляет Гарри, - но наверняка ты можешь наложить такой, что я даже не замечу.

\- Империус нельзя не заметить, как бы криво он не был наложен. 

\- Но зачем ты меня...

\- Зачем я тебя что? Если помнишь, это ты с месяц караулил меня в магазине, а потом напросился на чай. 

Этого Гарри не помнит. Его окатывает гадливостью к себе.

\- Ты меня любишь?

\- Нет. И ты меня тоже. 

Слова Снейпа даже не режут, боли нет. 

\- Так значит ты ничего мне... но почему тогда я... 

От нехватки слов можно было задохнуться.

\- Внутри тебя дыра. Размером с Уэльс. И ты пытаешься ее заполнить, пихая в нее все, что можно. Меня вот... тоже. Только она сожрет и не подавится. Заполнить ее можно лишь изнутри, из себя. А тебе нечем. Вот и болтаешься, как эльф в платяном шкафу.

Сказано это было так, что Гарри сразу стало ясно - Снейп знает, о чем говорит. 

\- И как мне... прекратить? Перестать, в смысле. Ну... болтаться. 

Снейп смотрит на него, источая скепсис и что-то похожее на жалость или понимание.

\- Никак. 

После этого разговора в Гарри будто прорывается плотина, сдерживавшая слова и мысли, они хлещут в душу ледяным потоком, факты, факты, голые мерзкие факты, от которых нету спасения. Гарри все понимает, но иначе не может. 

Он набрасывается на Снейпа, не дожидаясь окончания очередного молчаливого ужина. То, что им не о чем поговорить - один из тех фактических кусочков льда, которыми Гарри забит под завязку. Кажется, что растопить их может только то чувство, когда они со Снейпом одно целое. 

Он целует жадно, захватывая открытым ртом щеки, колючий подбородок, стукаясь зубами о зубы. Ему хочется поцеловать язык Снейпа и глубже - горло, припасть губами к мягкому отверстию гортани, вобрать в себя его голос и дыхание. 

Поначалу Снейп сдерживается, возможно, он даже немного напуган, но затем начинает срывать с Гарри одежду. Они перемещаются в спальню, словно большой многоногий паук, собирая по пути все углы и набивая синяки. 

Гарри буквально приходится отрывать Снейпа от себя, чтобы бросить на кровать. На какой-то совершенно безумный момент его охватывает щемящая нежность - от неожиданности Снейп весь съежившийся, неловко голый, ноги и руки, а так же небольшое пятно междоу сосками покрыты редкими черными волосами. 

Гарри ложится сверху, накрывая собой Снейпа, и смотрит в глаза. Гладит по плечам и ключицам - будто последний раз. "Но не последний же?", спрашивает он себя мысленно - и сам же отвечает, "Конечно нет", два коротких слова, под которым едва слышно звучит "да", сказанное Снейповым голосом в его голове. 

Он целует одну бусинку соска, затем другую, проводит языком по мягким, солоноватым волоскам на груди, слегка прихватывает зубами кожу. Снейп неровно выдыхает. В живот упирается его твердый и горячий член. Спускаясь ниже, Гарри заглатывает его почти целиком, пытаясь расслабить горло. От мысли о Снейповом члене во рту слюна течет, словно он съел четвертинку лимона без сахара. Он работает ртом неистово, захлебыаясь слюной, а затем вытирает ее с подбородка и запускает пальцы Снейпу в зад - узкий и сухой. 

\- Зубы, - выдавливает Снейп, и Гарри только тогда понимает, что давно уже позабыл об осторожности. Но осторожность хочется послать к чертям в первую очередь. 

\- Ляг на живот, - говорит он. 

От того, как послушно Снейп переворачивается, мир вокруг расплывается окончательно, оставляя в фокусе только кровать - как маленький необитаемый остров, куда их двоих прибило штормом, последние раскаты которого смутно гремят где-то на краю неба. 

Гарри раздвигает тощие ягодицы и проводит языком от яиц, описывая самым кончиком круг на плотно сжатом анусе, и до самого крестца. Снейп стонет и мелко дрожит. 

\- Я тебя хочу, - выпаливает Гарри. В ответ Снейп мычит что-то нечленораздельное. 

Гарри спешно пристраивает головку и начинает проталкивать член в Снейпа. Между мелких, узких ягодиц его член, скрывающийся в натянутой дырке, выглядит непристойно большим. Задержав дыхание, он медленно вставляет до самого конца, впервые ощущая Снейпа не только в себе, но и вокруг себя. Привкус новизны дурманит, и не дожидаясь, пока Снейпова задница привыкнет, Гарри начинает двигаться, сначала медленно и ритмично, а потом сбиваясь с ритма, срываясь на мелкие, невнятные толчки. Он обхватывает Снейпа руками, прижимается грудью к костлявой спине, и трахает, трахает, трахает его, отчаянно и быстро, оглаживает руками живот, судорожно дрочит член, в какой-то момент Снейп замирает, стискивая его внутри себя, и выплескивается на руку Гарри. Тот подносит ладонь ко рту и жадно слизывает солоноватую, пахнущую бассейном, куда Петуния водила Дадли, сперму, а потом кончает в Снейповы кишки, желая лишь, чтобы и его зад одновременно распирало от присутствия члена. Снейпа хочется объять и вобрать в себя, напитаться им, будто он один может заполнить эту дыру, или хотя бы заткнуть ее оскаленную пасть. Сейчас Гарри верит только в это. Он кончает долго, волна за волной, и на спаде впивается зубами в плоть чуть выше лопатки, вырывая шматок кожи. Снейп кричит, но Гарри ничего не слышит и не видит, только вспышки и соль. 

Он приходит в сознание в доме на Гриммо. На холодном полу ванной, покрытой старинными мраморными плитами. В его прижатых к сердцу руках что-то склизкое и страшное, а на корне языка кисло. 

Не смотрясь в зеркало, Гарри впрыгивает в первые попавшиеся джинсы и натягивает несвежую футболку. 

В доме на Спиннерз-Энд пустота. Нет ни котлов, ни развешанных на стенах веников из разнообразных трав, ни склянок в самых неожиданных местах, ни обеденного стола. Только трехногий ушатанный табурет лежит перевернутый в углу. Странно, раньше Гарри никогда его не замечал. 

Нет ни слез, ни облегчения, ни горя, ничего. На краю сознания топчется стыд и ненависть, но Гарри давит их последним усилием воли. Затем выходит на улицу и какое-то время тупо бредет вперед. Потом вспоминает про палочку и аппарирует домой. Он пытается послать патронус Гермионе, но из палочки выходит только белесый пшик. Тогда он просто аппарирует на порог их с Роном домика в Уилтшире. 

Он садится на ступеньки между вазонами с - кто бы мог подумать - петунией, розовой и безобидной, и сидит, долго. 

Потом начинаются хлопоты - но слов он опять не слышит - и слава Мерлину. 

Гермиона что-то говорит, всхлипывая, про то, что так лучше, иначе кто-то бы друг друга убил. Гарри с трудом понимает, что речь идет о нем и о Снейпе, и просто закрывает глаза. Дыра внутри жадно проглатывает заботу, горячий чай, запах лавандового мыла от чистой одежды, теплый плед и последний свет заходящего солнца, струящийся через кухонное окно. Проглатывает и довольно урчит. Засыпая, Гарри надеется, что Снейпу, где бы он ни был, есть что кинуть голодной пасти внутри.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Исполнение по заявке Снейп/Драко, где Снейп толстый и разводит ежей.

Северус взял Розалинду на руки и разочарованно вздохнул. Экспериментальное зелье не подействовало, и его лучшая самочка продолжала стремительно терять иголки. Еще пара дней – и он из счастливого обладателя ценного экземпляра ежа магического обыкновенного – носителя редкого рецессивного гена лиловых глаз – превратится в несчастного владельца пухлой лысой ежихи. Даже и рассчитывать не приходилось, что в таком виде Розалинда покажется Фергюсу, второму носителю того самого гена, хоть сколько-нибудь привлекательной. И прости-прощай выставка мелких магических питомцев в Кардиффе. Не заявляться же туда без лукошка, полного лиловоглазых ежат – да в сообществе заводчиков его просто на смех поднимут. Придется все-таки выбраться в Косой переулок и наведаться в Магический эмпориум. 

Северус почесал Розалинду за ухом, с раздражением заметив, что еще пара иголок покинули незадачливую ежиху, и направился в дом за мантией. И неплохо бы взять с собой флакончик желудочного желе: раздражение часто оборачивалось изжогой. А уж вылазка в свет сулила реки этого самого раздражения. 

– Крестный! – окликнул его резкий мальчишеский голос. 

Снейп замер на мгновенье, охваченный странным, разочарованным облегчением, какое бывает, когда удается перевалить трудное решение или выбор меньшего из двух зол на плечи другого – в город теперь тащиться точно не придется. 

Из всех напоминаний о том, что где-то там бурлит и полнится жизнью магический мир – без него, Северуса Снейпа, Драко Малфой был самым неприятным. Уже одним своим присутствием он тыкал Снейпа носом в то, что тихая, размеренная жизнь его, Северуса Снейпа, более всего походила на песок, в который он зарылся головой, огородившись от всего вокруг, как страус. Как разомлевший и изрядно раздобревший от покоя страус. 

– Драко. Какими судьбами? – сказано это было тоном, не требующим подробного ответа. 

– Привет. Я так. Проведать забежал. Живешь тут один, как старый крот, наверное, пару недель и голоса живого не слышал. 

– Вообще-то, всего десять дней, и сделаем вид, что я тебе почти поверил, – ответил Снейп, не скрывая подозрения в голосе. Внезапная забота Драко его, конечно же, не вводила в заблуждение.

– Ну проходи. Чаю не предлагаю, все емкости заняты экспериментальным зельем. 

– Над чем работаешь? – спросил Драко без малейшего интереса в голосе.

– Зелье варю.

– А-а, – протянул мальчишка и поежился. Снейп окинул его подозрительным взглядом – на улице парило. Младший Малфой в свои двадцать выглядел шестнадцатилетним подростком. Худой, как вешалка, бледный и весь какой-то взвинченный. Отросшие волосы топорщились, да и все его существо топорщилось, щетинилось – словно рассерженный, загнанный в угол Фергюс, которому Снейп вот уже неделю безуспешно пытался навязать случку с лысеющей Розалиндой. 

–Послушай, мне надо где-то перекантоваться недолго. Пару дней, может быть неделю, – выпалил Драко внезапно. 

Вот оно что.

– И ты пришел ко мне? Не трать время, – ледяным голосом отрезал Снейп. Мнимая забота Драко внезапно кольнула обидой. 

\- Пожалуйста, крестный! – взмолился Драко. – У меня неприятности и надо пересидеть где-то. А здесь меня искать не будут. 

\- И что, разве Люциус не прикроет твою задницу? Или наоборот, еще и добавит?

Вместо ответа Драко насупился и засопел. Снейп усмехнулся своей догадке.

Он присел в кресло и в который раз подумал, что пора бы трансфигурировать его в чуть более просторное. 

\- Ничем не могу тебе помочь. Рад был тебя видеть, впрочем, как и всегда, надеюсь, выход сам найдешь, - бросил он. 

\- Совсем-совсем не можешь? – что-то было такое в голосе Драко, что заставило Снейпа нехотя поднять глаза. 

Драко смотрел пронзительно, будто решался, а потом в три кошачьих шага пересек небольшую комнатку и уселся к Снейпу на колени. И поерзал немного, явно специально. В его движениях была неуклюжая самоуверенность, какую можно встретить только у юнцов, некогда купавшихся во внимании и обожании, а затем сдернутых с небес на землю.

\- Думаешь, ты такой неотразимый, да? – сказал Снейп. Во рту внезапно пересохло и слова получились ломкими, жалкими.

\- А что, разве нет? – спросил Драко и снова завозился, устраивая свой костлявый зад поближе к члену Снейпа.

\- Чертов хорек. Спальня. Второй этаж, дверь направо. 

Драко сорвался с места и пулей взлетел наверх.

Снейп не спешил. На ватных ногах он прошел в свою спальню, напротив той, куда отправил Драко, и не спеша разделся перед замызганным зеркалом. Впервые за все время своей послевоенной жизни он пожалел о том, что позволил Винки периодически баловать себя Хогвартской стряпней. Периодически в понятии Винки означало завтрак, обед, ужин, чай в пять часов, пара перекусов и второй завтрак по выходным. Из зеркала на него глядело сытое, расплывшееся лицо со злыми, подозрительными глазами-бусинами. Хорошо, что зеркало кончалось где-то на уровне груди, и не показывало немного дряблый живот, под которым давно уже не угадывались мышцы, и дебелые ляжки. Снейп скривился от отвращения к самому себе, но все же вышел решительно из комнаты и направился в соседнюю. Поразительно, как быстро отвык он отказывать себе в мелких удовольствиях, вроде обильной вкусной еды и забытья в абсурдных увлечениях. От предложения Драко отказаться было еще труднее. Он слишком давно этого хотел. 

Драко сидел на краешке кровати, обнаженный, безумно, трогательно жалкий, и дрожал. Снейп проглотил трудный комок в горле и кашлянул, обратив на себя внимание. В глазах Драко нехорошо полыхнуло, он повел бровями и пошленько похлопал по кровати рядом с собой. 

С трудом сдерживаясь, Снейп подошел.

\- Раздвинь ноги немного, - велел он хрипло, и когда Драко развел острые коленки, тяжело опустился между ними.

Драко дернулся и шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы. 

«Я ему отвратителен», подумал Снейп с отрешенной бесстрастностью. И тут же что-то всколыхнулась в нем, какая-то застаревшая гордость, может быть, не показывавшаяся уже пару лет. Захотелось заставить мальчишку дрожать не от отвращения, а от удовольствия, мычать в дурном экстазе, покрываться мурашками от одной только мысли о пережитом… с ним, с Северусом Снейпом. С обрюзгшим, располневшим, Снейпом, чьи острые углы заплыли жирком мирного времени.

\- Ляг, - сказал Снейп, положив руку на впалый живот Драко. Тот неуклюже улегся. 

\- Кому же ты так насолил, Драко? – рассеянно продолжил Снейп, оглаживая голенастые ноги. – Где же ты так напортачил, что предлагаешься своему старому учителю, хотя самого сейчас вырвет от отвращения. 

Драко судорожно вздохнул и издал что-то вроде полувсхлипа. 

\- Глаза закрой, - мягко приказал Снейп, продолжая одними подушечками пальцев скользить вверх по ногам Драко, - и не бойся. Все хорошо будет, поживешь здесь, оклемаешься немного. 

Он продолжал нести какую-то успокаивающую околесицу, чувствуя, как расслабляется под ласками напряженное тощее тело Драко. 

\- Шшшш, - прошептал Снейп, проводя руками по внутренней поверхности бедер, когда слова закончились. Он легонько нажал ладонью, и Драко послушно раскинул ноги еще шире. 

Снейп зарылся носом ему в пах, проводя самым кончиком по впадинке от мошонки и до торчащей косточки, и застонал от возбуждения. Драко был таким хрупким – и таким желанным, таким… покорным. Это сводило с ума.

Осторожно, медленно, Снейп провел языком по сморщенной коже яичек. На корне языка остался горьковато-солоноватый вкус нервного мальчишеского пота. Чудесный, волнующий вкус. Снейп накрыл губами головку еще полумягкого члена, находя языком уздечку, и краем глаза заметил, как Драко сжал в кулак сероватые застиранные простыни. Хотелось верить, что все же от удовольствия. 

Было тихо – нескладная, неуместная тишина, что обычно сопровождает самые важные моменты, а в маггловских фильмах, которыми Снейп иногда себя баловал, заполняется щемящей музыкой. Снейп попытался проиграть что-то подобное в голове, но в это время Драко вздохнул – сладко и протяжно. Лучше любой музыки. Снейп осмелел и подтянул его колени к животу, спускаясь языком к открывшейся розовато-коричневой дырочке. 

Облизнув ладонь, он обхватил твердеющий член Драко и прошелся языком от промежности вниз, легонько толкаясь внутрь. Большой палец с небольшим нажимом провел по толстой вене, и Драко уже сам развел ноги шире, подтягивая колени к груди. Снейп воспользовался моментом и сунул под откляченную задницу подушку. 

Хотелось сказать что-то ободряющее, но Снейп вдруг подумал, что один уже звук его голоса напомнит Драко, чьи именно зубы сейчас прихватили ягодицу, чей именно большой палец легонько разминает, растягивает сфинктер. Снейп подавился рвущейся наружу сентиментальной чушью и даже дыхание затаил. Тишина наконец начала заполняться – совершенно земной оглашенной трескотней ласточек и фырканьем ежей под окном. 

Драко выгнулся, подставляясь под горячий язык, и Снейп снова охватил губами его член – небольшой и розовый, с упругой синей венкой и яркой головкой. Когда Драко готов был уже кончить в Снейпово горло, тот резко отстранился и подул на влажный ствол. Драко разочарованно заныл, а потом с трудом выдавил:

\- Еще. Еще хочу. 

Если Снейп и испытывал стыд за то, что воспользовался столь жалким предложением, то последние отголоски этого стыда испарились. 

\- Поворачивайся, - прошептал он и легонько шлепнул Драко по бедру. 

Не открывая глаз, тот повернулся и предупредительно раздвинул ноги, подложив под живот подушку.

Он был настолько худ, что даже слегка отставленные ягодицы не скрывали покрасневшую от внимания Снейпа дырку. Выдохнув на пальцы заклинание смазки тот спешно провел по собственному члену и снова юркнул двумя пальцами в горячее отверстие. На долгую, разнеженную подготовку не было ни терпения, ни желания, и через несколько движений Снейп окончательно решил, что Драко придется потерпеть. Одной рукой отодвинув ягодицу, он направил член и горько порадовался, что живот его еще не окончательно приобрел такую форму и размер, что закрывал бы обзор. От одного вида розового, растянутого ануса, принимающего его член, медленно, дюйм за дюймом, на Снейпа накатывало липкое, обжигающее наслаждение. Он так же медленно вынул член обратно, оставив внутри только головку и облизнул губы, потеревшись чувствительной уздечкой о сфинктер. Драко под ним постанывал и дергался, пытаясь найти нужный угол. Тогда Снейп обхватил его за живот и легко, словно охапку сена, поднял на четвереньки, вогнав член на всю длину. Драко сладко охнул, и Снейп, продолжая держать его за живот, начал вбиваться с рваным, дерганым ритмом. В его объятиях Драко казался таким маленьким, таким тщедушным, что у Снейпа где-то глубоко внутри засаднило от нежности. Он ткнулся носом между торчащих лопаток и, с силой насаживая Драко на себя, кончил. 

Одурев от испытанного, долго пытался прийти в себя, и только когда Драко начал ерзать и вырываться, позволил своему обмякшему члену выскользнуть из его задницы. И сразу вспомнил, что собирался заставить этого продажного засранца выть от желания и удовольствия.

\- Неделю, говоришь? – прошептал он, раскладывая Драко на кровати. 

Он облизывал и посасывал, вбирал член так глубоко, что головка упиралась в горло, сжимал губами и останавливался за секунду до оргазма до тех пор, пока Драко чуть ли не визжал от исступленного возбуждения. Его тело покрылось испариной, и Снейп с почти животным рычанием слизывал эти капельки и терся щекой о слипшиеся от влаги волосы в паху. Когда он, наконец, позволил Драко кончить, у того не осталось сил даже чтобы сказать какую-нибудь едкую гадость.

\- Так от кого мы бежим? –спросил Снейп, когда Драко немного отдышался. 

\- Он мне жизни не дает. Вбил себе в голову, что если завоевать расположение нынешней власти, можно снова подняться. И я теперь обязан вкалывать в министерстве на работе, которую даже эльфу стыдно предложить.

\- Ты преувеличиваешь. Все в министерстве с чего-то начинают. И не припомню, чтобы раньше эта тактика Люциуса подводила.

Драко вскочил и стиснул кулаки.

\- Да знаю я, как он это расположение завоевывает! Долбит Кингсли в эту его роскошную шоколадную жо…

\- Драко, - перебил его Снейп. 

Тот спешно захлопнул рот. 

\- Тоже не самая плохая тактика, не правда ли? 

В этот момент под окном внизу раздалось разъяренное пыхтение. Снейп вскочил и ринулся к окну, по пути подумав, что все-таки стоит расстаться с десятком-другим фунтов живого веса. 

Внизу, на клумбе с бархотками Розалинда почти уже не отбивалась от настойчивого внимания Фергюса. 

\- Что там у тебя? – Драко перегнулся через окно и скривился. 

\- Ежи, - буркнул Снейп, вспомнив вдруг, что читал где-то о влиянии феромонов других видов на ежа обыкновенного магического. – Знаешь что, можешь пожить тут… неделю, да. А дальше посмотрим.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Исполнение по заявке Перси/Оливер, Перси неопытный девственник, но ему очень хочется и он очень влюблен.

— Эй, братан, сыгранешь с нами еще партейку? — Дуглас МакМиллан с надеждой вскинул на Оливера глаза. В последний вечер перед отъездом по домам в Хогвартсе все смелели не по годам, и какая-то нахальная пятиклашка изо всех сил строила бедняге Дугласу глазки. 

— Не, не сегодня, устал как собака. Завтра еще всю малышню помогать поднимать и на поезд сажать. Нафиг, я спать пошел, — ответил Оливер. 

Укол совести при виде потухших глаз надеявшегося на чудесное спасение МакМиллана был мгновенным и быстро прошел. Должны же быть, в конце концов, какие-то преимущества в том, чтобы делить спальню с Перси Уизли. Оливер последние три года терпел этого придурочного аккуратиста с фанатично наутюженными носками и вечным шипением по поводу неубранной кровати, раскиданных книг, вонючей квиддичной формы — да всего подряд. 

Зато Перси ложился и вставал, как часы, и спал, как бревно. Никого к себе не водил, и если в его обществе и можно было на что-то рассчитывать, так это на спокойный здоровый сон, коли он был нужен. 

Оливер поднялся в свою спальню, открыл дверь, зевая во весь рот, и наложил щеколду, зная, что Перси наверняка уже лежит в своей кровати, прямой и строгий, как мумии в Британском музее, идеально расправленная простыня натянута до подбородка. 

Подойдя к кровати, Оливер откинул полог и аж взвизгнул от неожиданности. На его покрывале, сложив ноги как йог, с идеально прямой спиной и переплетенными пальцами, в одних трусах (как всегда, выглаженных до блевотного совершенства) восседал Перси Уизли. 

— Перси, ты часом не ебанулся? — выругался Оливер. — Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?

— Полагаю, что это выглядит совершенно недвусмысленно, Оливер. 

Чертов Перси даже в одних трусах умудрялся быть гребаным старостой и ботаном. 

Оливер почувствовал, что начинает немного звереть.

— Давай представим, Перси, что я просто тупой квиддичный дебил, и у меня одна извилина, и та прямая и возможно пересажена из жопы. Поэтому объясни мне популярно.

Собранность и уверенность съехали с лица Перси, обнажая ранимость и почти отчаяние, от которого Оливеру вмиг стало его жалко. Он вздохнул, смягчаясь, и вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Ладно, для дебилов, — огрызнулся Перси. — Я тебя люблю и хочу эту ночь провести с тобой. 

У Оливера челюсть поползла вниз. 

— Че-го?!

Перси закатил глаза. 

— Судя по всему, пересадка извилины была не очень удачная, надо повторить? Я тебя люблю и хочу с тобой трахнуться. 

Оливер, пытаясь совладать со шоковым ступором, окинул его взглядом. Бледный, как белесое рыбье брюхо, с розовыми крохотными сосками и острыми лысыми коленками. Впалая грудь, крохотные складки кожи на животе — ни жира, ни мускулов. На ногах еле заметный рыжеватый пушок. Ебаный неспелый абрикос. 

— Перси, ты, верно, съел какую-нибудь тухлятину за обедом, друг мой, — совершенно без иронии сказал Оливер. — Ты же меня терпеть не можешь. Ну какая любовь? Откуда что взялось? Иди проспись, завтра не будем про это вспоминать.

Перси сузил глаза. 

— Поправочка. Я терпеть не могу не тебя, а твои привычки. Некоторые. Но даже с ними я могу жить.

Оливер покачал головой и уже хотел сгрести дурака в охапку и бросить на его собственную кровать. Но тут Перси двинулся ближе и схватил его за штаны. 

— Пожалуйста, Оливер. Я… я постараюсь, чтобы тебе было хорошо. 

Глаза у него были такие блядски честные и блестящие, и губы интересные, и вообще, то как он смотрел на Оливера, вроде бы и снизу вверх, и одновременно с какой-то непонятной уверенностью в том, что он, Перси Уизли, ботан, зануда и местами говнюк порядочный, может доставить удовольствие — это все обезоруживало самым странным образом. И возбуждало. И трогало. Да, именно трогало. Оливер про себя выругался на эту дурацкую черту своего характера. Достаточно было его растрогать — и он был на все согласен. 

А Перси тем временем начал гладить Оливера под рубашкой. И это было действительно приятно. Рот у Перси приоткрылся, а глаза соловели потихоньку — и Оливер взгляд не мог оторвать от этого лица, такого… открытого, такого другого, отличного от старосты-Перси. 

— Ты такой гладкий… мускулистый, — бормотал Перси, придвигаясь ближе, развязывая тесемку на трениках. Оливер даже не удивился тому, что член у него стоял колом.

Когда Перси высвободил его из штанов и уставился, будто эльф на носок в руке хозяина, у Оливера аж дыхание перехватило от внезапно накатившей волны желания. Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы на его член так смотрел хоть кто-нибудь. От этого крышу сносило.

— Можно я… — промямлил Перси, облизывая губы. 

— Давай, — хрипло ответил Оливер. 

Перси накрыл головку губами. Ох, как у него во рту было горячо и мокро. Оливер дернулся, повел бедрами невольно, стараясь чтобы член вошел глубже в рот. Перси закашлялся, схватил его за бока и очень, очень старался. Блядски трогательно старался. Немного неумело, но с таким энтузиазмом. Настоящий отличник. У Оливера перед глазами темнело от мысли о том, что под мантией строгости и чопорного, вышколенного безразличия жил вот такой Перси Уизли, бесстыдно натягивающий свои тонкие розовые губы на его член, пытающийся держать открытыми закатывающиеся от удовольствия глаза. Это возбуждало до ужаса. 

С влажным чпоком, от которого у Оливера чуть коленки не подкосились, Перси вдруг оторвался от его члена и поднял глаза. Голубые и прозрачные, в обрамлении трогательных — опять трогательных! — ресниц. Оливер заметил и невольно залюбовался.

— Трахни меня, Оливер, — сказал он неуверенным голосом, но глаза его горели, и щеки тоже, и руки на бедрах Оливера сжались. Он дышал тяжело и Оливер четко осознал — Перси пойдет до конца. 

— Перси, может… ты же ни с кем раньше, да? Я бы знал. Тут же такие чертовы сплетни, все известно про всех. Давай я… рукой? Или отсосу? 

Перси вдруг прижался к нему всем телом, потираясь носом о пах, пахом о ноги. Оливер успел заметить, что под трусами у него вздымался стояк. Ему вдруг ужасно захотелось увидеть, какой у Перси член. Такой же бледный, как он сам? С красной влажной головкой? Тонкий? Прямой? И какая у него задница. 

Словно читая его мысли, Перси вмиг высвободился из трусов и швырнул их на другой конец комнаты. Он встал на четвереньки и смешно вильнул откляченной белой задницей. Оливер бы даже заржал, если бы это не выглядело в то же время так вожделенно. 

— Пожалуйста, Оливер, — взмолился Перси. 

На негнущихся ногах Оливер рванулся к тумбочке за смазкой для метел. 

Он щедро шлепнул смазки на дырку Перси — розовую и сжатую, окаймленную чертовым трогательным рыжим пушком. Запустил в нее пальцы. Перси застонал и уткнулся лицом в покрывало, закусил его зубами. 

— Ну ты даешь, Перс. Ну ты вообще, — ошеломленно рычал Оливер, растягивая Перси, а тот, отбросив свою чопорность и всякий стыд, как выздоровевший костыли, ерзал, терся грудью о покрывало и мычал. 

— Все, Перси, больше не могу ждать, — простонал Оливер, приставив член к растянутой, но явно недостаточно, дырке. Перси задрожал всем телом и вцепился руками в подушку, когда Оливер наконец вставил ему. 

— Не зажимайся, балбес, — ласково сказал Оливер, гладя его по спине, бокам. Он наклонился и поцеловал Перси между лопаток и вдруг подумал, что они даже не поцеловались еще, а он уже загнал член по яйца в задницу Перси. Девственника и ботана. Влюбленного в него. Оливеру стало на мгновение стыдно, но тут Перси повернул голову, прижимаясь щекой к кровати. На губах его играла такая блаженная улыбка, брови чуть вздернуты, глаза прикрыты, на лбу легкая складка от боли и напряжения. В этот момент его лицо показалось Оливеру самым красивым в мире. 

— Расставь-ка ноги пошире, — шепнул он Перси на ухо, и тот послушно задвигал трясущимися бедрами. Оливер чуть не кончил в тот же миг. Он выпрямился, положив руку Перси на крестец, и вынул член полностью. 

Рот Перси округлился в восторженном «о», когда Оливер снова вошел в него, задевая чувствительное местечко внутри. Он стал двигаться, медленно, завороженно наблюдая, как подворачиваются вместе с двигающимся членом податливые мышцы ануса, а потом быстрее, теряя разум от этого невозможного тугого тепла, от того, как Перси стонал и охал под ним, тоненько, почти жалобно и так сладко, сладко. 

Оливер гладил дрожащий живот Перси, а потом охватил член. Перси достаточно было пары движений рукой — и он спустил на покрывало. Оливер, вбиваясь в него со всей дури, кончил через несколько толчков, содрогаясь и рыча. Перед глазами плыли кругами сполохи и искры. 

Он вынул член и повалился на спину на кровать, переводя дыхание. Его охватывал неведомый тихий восторг. Через какое-то время он встал — захотелось поцеловать Перси, непременно в губы, сказать ему что-нибудь ласковое. 

Перси по-прежнему лежал навзничь, прижимаясь щекой к покрывалу и тяжело, счастливо дышал. Руками он держал себя за ягодицы, разводя их широко. И эти пальцы — обычно такие строгие и точные, с остриженными аккуратной лопаточкой идеальными ногтями, эта приподнятая круглая задница, открытая покрасневшая дырка, сбегающая из нее по бледной ляжке сперма — от этой картины у Оливера в голове словно сщелкнулось что-то. Сломалось или наоборот, встало на место, как вывихнутое плечо под чуткими руками костоправа. 

— Еще.. еще хочу, — прошептал Перси. Чертов отличник, ботан, мудак, зануда, развалившийся на его, Оливера, кровати в самой непристойной, прекрасной, невероятно привлекательной позе. Оливера вело. И у него снова вставал. 

Он схватил Перси за ногу и перевернул его на спину, хватая под коленями и складывая пополам. 

— Сам напросился, засранец. Теперь никуда не отпущу, — рыкнул он, а потом поцеловал Перси. 

На вкус он был как парное молоко. И теплый такой же. И свежий. 

Входя в Перси одним движением, прежде чем желание захлестнуло его с головой, Оливер успел подумать, что к такому вкусу легко привыкнуть, пожалуй.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке - 1.87 Рон Уизли/упырь.  
> Рон хочет потерять девственность, но проститутки ему не по карману, а приличные ведьмы сразу заставят женится. От безнадеги решает трахнуть семейного упыря. И получает дикий кайф от этого. Причем настолько, что в последствии уже ни с кем не испытывает полного удовлетворения. Можно вплести сюда каким-то боком Малфоев, мол, упырь - это их какой-то бывший родственник, и давняя вражда между Уизли и Малфоями замешана именно на нем

Баммм. Часы в прихожей пробили час ночи, и Рон тяжело вздохнул, уставившись в потолок и натянув одеяло до подбородка. На потолке плясали тени от переплетенных лоз плюща. Рону сразу же показалось, что они похожи на любовников в экзотической позе, и он раздраженно отвернулся к стене. За окном лил дождь, мерно барабанил по черепице и ставням. Одна из них, скорее всего та, сломанная, в бывшей спальне близнецов, печально поскрипывала. Совсем как кровать. Как кровать, на которой кто-нибудь трахается. Размеренный, неспешный секс, какой, наверное, бывает заспанным поздним утром, или в глухой ночной час, когда основной голод уже удовлетворен, но все равно остановиться нельзя никак. Не то, чтобы Рон знал, как это бывает. Но хотел узнать больше всего на свете. 

Никогда еще отсутствие знаний не было столь досадным, не становилось причиной стольких проведенных в муках бессилия часов. Рон мельком подумал о Гермионе, о том как, наверное, кошмарно быть ей — с ее-то тягой к знаниям. Испытывать такое каждый раз, когда не знаешь правильного ответа на уроке… Рона передернуло от ужаса, и он снова вернулся к своей неизбывной тоске. Тоска выела внутри огромную дыру, грозила захватить все его существо в самом ближайшем времени. Здравствуйте, я Рональд Уизли, но вы можете звать меня Тоска. Эту дыру внутри просто необходимо было чем-то заполнить и набить, и эта необходимость ощущалась почти физически. И словно чтобы добить его окончательно, сами мысли о «дыре» и «заполнить» опять порождали пышный букет ассоциаций.

Рон зарычал в голос и спрыгнул с кровати. Член стоял колом. «Мерлин, у меня уже стоит просто так, не на кого-то, просто стоит», с горечью и стыдом подумал он, а потом решил, что надо что-то делать. Вокруг него трахались все. Гарри раскладывал Малфеныша на любой подходящей и не очень поверхности, Джинни со своим хахалем-магглом ломали стол на кухне уже в третий раз, Гермиона и та выписала себе Крама из Болгарии. И только Рона обходила стороной даже надежда на любовные утехи. На вечеринке в честь победы над Волдемортом пьяная Парвати отказала ему, когда проспорила минет, заявив, что не хочет рушить их дружбу, а потом ее вырвало Рону на ботинки. Уже в четвертый раз. Рон даже скопил денег на шлюху. Пойти в маггловский Лондон он еще не решился, а владелица единственного бордельчика в Лютном переулке отправила его домой с порога, ласково похлопав по щеке со словами: «У такого очаровательного голубоглазого малыша первый раз должен быть только по любви». 

Порочный круг. Замкнутый порочный круг. Рон было решительно направился в ванную, но от мысли что придется снова дрочить, хотелось покусать правую руку. 

В этот момент сверху раздался заунывный тихий скулеж. Нестрашный, ленивый. За годы жизни в Норе Рон давно привык к тому, что их фамильный упырь частенько давал о себе знать. 

Наверное, это все-таки было отчаяние. А может быть, сегодня завывания упыря прозвучали как-то по-другому. Или что-то еще. В любом случае, Рон меньше всего хотел думать о всяких «почему», поднимаясь по узкой винтовой лесенке на чердак. 

Упырь, вальяжно развалившись на соломенном тюфяке в углу, с отсутствующим видом обгладывал старую кость. Сноп света от уличного фонаря проникал на чердак через низкое круглое окошко и выхватывал из темноты длиннопалую руку, бледный, как рыбье брюхо, лоб и скрещенные худые ноги. 

— Ну, привет, — прошамкал упырь, когда заметил Рона, лизнул напоследок свою кость и, небрежно отшвырнув ее за тюфяк, уставился на гостя любопытными желтоватыми глазами. 

— Привет, — пробурчал Рон в ответ.

— А чего пришел-то? И без жратвы. 

Упырь был явно разочарован. 

— Да я так… 

Слова не лезли в горло, и Рон не знал куда деть руки. Карманов на пижаме не было, Молли отпорола их в прошлом году, чтобы надставить штанины. Рон тоскливо глянул на чердачный люк и первые ступеньки винтовой лестницы и собрался уже идти обратно, как вдруг упырь откашлялся и сказал:

— Ну, рассказывай, раз пришел. Рассказывай-рассказывай. Уж будто я не знаю вас, ходоков. Упырь-то что? Упырь безотказный. Упырю на уши всякий может присесть. Рассказывай. А жратвы потом принесешь. Мяска можно, свежего. А лучше котеночка мне приведи. Только я сильно пушистых не люблю. Ну, чего там у тебя? 

Рон обернулся —и что-то было такое в выражении упырьего лица. Будто он все понимал — и одиночество, и безысходность. Рон поймал себя на мысли, что хочет броситься к нему и разрыдаться на впалой бледной груди.

Упырь вздернул белесые брови и приглашающе похлопал по тюфяку рядом с собой. Затем нырнул костлявой лапой под солому и вытащил оттуда две небольших округлых косточки. 

— На вот. Будешь рассказывать и перекатывать в руке. Это успокаивает.

И Рон сдался. 

Он сидел и говорил долго. Отчаянно жестикулировал, вываливая все подряд, отвлекаясь на мелкие обидные подробности своих неудач, а потом-таки взял костяшки, которые заботливо подсовывал ему упырь. Он сбивался с мысли и заново проживал все пинки, которые отвешивали ему Любовь и Фортуна. 

Упырь слушал внимательно, приглядывался и задумчиво потирал слегка оплывший подбородок. 

— Вот так, — закончил Рон наконец и тяжело вздохнул. — Алекс, это друган Джинни, он маггл, говорит, что френд-зона — это как колесо Сансары. Карма. Выбраться из нее почти не возможно. Понимаешь? А вдруг я всю жизнь проживу… девственником?

В собственном голосе звенела такая скорбь, что Рон чуть не разрыдался от жалости к себе.

— Ну, еще никто не умирал от девственности, знаешь ли, - буркнул упырь.

— Значит, я буду первым волшебником, который вполне себе может отдать концы от девственности, — угрюмо сказал Рон и повесил голову.

Упырь хрюкнул многозначительно и засопел. Рон поднял взгляд и уставился на него недоверчиво. Тот ерзал на тюфяке и мял пальцы, будто что-то хотел сказать и не решался.

— Чего ты? 

— Ну… я просто подумал, что необязательно доводить все до такого трагического исхода, — сказал упырь. 

Рон почесал в затылке.

— В смысле?

— В смысле, я мог бы тебе помочь расстаться с… твоей маленькой проблемой. С девственностью, в смысле. А ты приведешь мне котеночка. Не пушистого. И не сильно маленького. Месяца три-четыре. А?

Рон округлил глаза, пытаясь уловить суть.

— Ну хорошо, я согласен на садового гнома. Пару садовых гномов. 

— У тебя есть кто-то на примете? Для меня? Но как ты… ты же отсюда не выходишь и…

Упырь закатил глаза и сжал лицо руками, разочарованно взвыв. 

— Постой… - до Рона вдруг дошло. — Ты что, хочешь сам?!

— А что? — упырь явно был задет сомнением Рона. Он отодвинулся и, не без гордости закинув ногу на ногу, задрал нос. 

Рон оторопело пялился на упыря. «Ну а что, он может, даже ничего?», заставил он себя подумать. Мысль гулко отозвалась в мозгу, в той его части, которая готова уже была просить Алекса отвести его к маггловским девочкам по вызову и тем самым обречь себя на вечность насмешек со стороны братьев и сестры. 

В свете старого уличного фонаря упырь действительно казался «ничего». Белый, гладкий, безволосый. Раскосые глаза вполне могли сойти за загадочные, а руки и вовсе за довольно интересные. На желтые длинные ногти и дряблую кожу, висящую складками вокруг подмышек, Рон старался не смотреть. 

—То есть ты и я… —попытался выдавить из себя Рон, когда почувствовал внутри первые признаки чего-то, похожего на воодушевление.

— Ну да! А почему бы и нет? У меня тот же набор, что и у тебя, и мозги на месте. И между прочим, даже имя есть! 

В глазах упыря заплясали искорки, отчего Рону стало немного не по себе, но одновременно с этим его щекотало любопытство.

— И как же тебя зовут? 

— Анастасий. 

Рон крякнул.

— Может, у тебя еще и фамилия есть? Чего только не узнаешь о домашнем упыре. 

— Есть, — ехидно ответил упырь и замолчал. 

Рон вздохнул, осознав, что от него хотят заинтересованности и распросов.

— Ну, и какая? — спросил он, стараясь вложить в голос как можно больше любопытства.

— Малфой. Анастасий Малфой. 

Тут Рон был вынужден чуть ли не ловить собственную челюсть. 

— Но… как? То есть…

— То есть мой папаша, Венефикус Малфой, не гнушался необычных развлечений. И кстати, мой сводный братец Абраксас – наполовину вейла. Ему больше повезло. Вейлы посимпатичнее. В общем, это долгая история. 

Упырь, очевидно, жаждал продолжить свою долгую и, безусловно, душещипательную историю, но Рон мог думать только об одном.

— Получается, если мы с тобой… это самое… того… то я, значит, трахну Малфоя?

— Ну да. — Упырь пожал плечами и принял равнодушный вид. 

— Вот так вот просто?

— Я люблю котяток. Садовые гномы тоже ничего. И можешь случайно забыть морить докси пару-тройку недель. 

— Но… как?

— Да как все! Вот!

Упырь откинул грязную хламиду, в которую был завернут, с таким изяществом, словно это была римская тога, и обнажил щуплую задницу, повернувшись к Рону. От неожиданности Рон зажмурился, потом по одному открыл глаза потихонечку. Задница как задница. Немного слишком бледная и худосочная, с розоватой дыркой. В полумраке и отсветах волшеного уличного фонаря так и вовсе ничего. 

— Не нравится так, можно вот этак, — сказал упырь и повернулся к Рону передом. Удивление Рона при виде упырьего небольшого крепкого члена перед лицом было столь велико, что его поползшие наверх брови чуть не слились с линией волос. 

— Нет, наверное лучше не этак… — пробормотал он. 

Упырь снова взвыл от досады и начал мерить шагами чердак. 

— Ладно, — наконец сказал он, остановившись перед Роном. — Глаза закрой и представь что-нибудь приятное. Котят, например, или что там тебе нравится. 

«Ниже пола не упадешь», отчаянно подумал Рон и послушно закрыл глаза. 

От первого прикосновения он вздрогнул. Пальцы упыря были на удивление теплыми и сухими, хотя Рон ни за что бы не сказал так по его виду. Пальцы начали свой неторопливый бег с шеи, отметившись в ямочках над ключицами и спустились на спину, оглаживая на пути каждый позвонок. А потом Рон ощутил их прикосновение под рубашкой пижамы. Сухое, теплое. Приятное. Не ласковое, а скорее, любопытное. 

«Мерлин, меня гладит наш домашний упырь», - мысль была непрошенной, и Рон не мог перестать ее думать. «Малфой, Анастасий Малфой», - подсунул внутренний голос. 

Пальцы упыря поднялись вверх под рубашкой и на лопатки легли полной ладонью. От прикосновения, сексуального прикосновения не собственной руки к телу Рона накрыло бесконтрольной волной возбуждения.

Упырь.

Он тряхнул головой и приказал себе не думать.

— Как… как ты попал к нам? К Уизли, в смысле.

Руки упыря нашли чувствительное местечко на пояснице, и у Рона перехватило дыхание.

— А очень просто. Вечно у вас в роду нет-нет, да и родится любитель редкостей, совсем как мой папаша. Сменялся он на меня, в общем, с твоим родственничком, выторговал себе какого-то ракшаса. Может и с ракшасом потом прижил кого. Выйди-ка из штанов.

Рон резко открыл глаза – и обнаружил, что пижамные штаны уже сгрудились у его ног. Он сглотнул. Упырь издал протяжный полувыдох-полустон, и его руки переместились на ягодицы Рона. Впервые в жизни кто-то трогал его за обнаженный зад вот так.

Только мысль о том, что его задницу лапает фамильный упырь, не дала Рону кончить здесь и сейчас. 

Тем временем упырь опустился на колени перед Роном, оглаживая ладонями ноги. 

Когда он накрыл ртом головку его члена, Рону показалось, что у него зазвенело в ушах, и пол уходит из-под ног. Упырь, упырь, это упырь, мелькало у него в мозгу, и он открыл глаза, чтобы убедиться, что божественное влажное тепло, в которое погрузился член, действительно принадлежало уродливому созданию, не человеку вовсе. 

Но лысая, изжелта белая голова с выступающими косточками почему-то не казалась уродливой, и как Рон ни старался, воспоминание о длинных желтых ногтях никак не могло перебить ощущение от теплых подушечек пальцев упыря под коленками. 

Хватая ртом воздух и изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не прижать голову упыря к паху, Рон кончил ему в рот.

Упырь вытер сперму с губ так буднично и просто, совсем как Перси, любивший молоко, вытер бы рот за завтраком, заглотив залпом целый стакан. Выглядело это до абсурда, до смешного возбуждающе. 

Рон наконец перестал сдерживаться и положил руки на плечи упыря. 

И у него опять вставал. 

Упырь всхлипнул нервно, блеснув желтыми глазами, повернулся, встал на четвереньки над тюфяком и бесстыже отклячил задницу. Рон как завороженный смотрел на его пальцы. Пальцы лениво отодвинули ягодицу, и сначала один, а потом два — проникли в розоватую дырку. Зрелище было потрясающе непристойным в самом вкусном смысле слова, и Рон закусил губу.

— Ну что, мне так и придется самого себя трахать? — недовольно протянул упырь и обернувшись, сверкнул на Рона улыбочкой с острыми, как маленькие заточенные горошинки, зубами. 

Упыр, упырь. Это упырь. Мысль уже не казалась невероятной или отвратительной, и Рон довольно легко отмахнулся, сделал два шага вперед и схватил упыря за бедра. Тот взвыл, и Рон отстранился.

—Да не трухай ты! Я же что, радуюсь же! — сказал упырь, часто дыша, и вильнул задницей, явно уверенный, что это выглядит соблазнительно.

Рона меньше всего заботила соблазнительность всего происходящего. Он облизнул губы и приставил головку к отверстию, мысленно собираясь с духом.

«Вот, сейчас. Сейчас. Три секунды — и я уже не девственник!», подумал он, и, подавшись вперед всем телом, нажал головкой на дырку. Упырь тоненько и тихо взвизгнул, и Рон, осмелев, толкнулся сильнее, а потом еще раз. 

«Вот оно, вот оно!» — вертелось в голове, затмевая все остальные мысли, сжимая весь мир вокруг в точку. 

Рон начал двигаться, сначала робко и нерешительно, но приободрился, увидев, что упырь выгибал спину еще больше, а потом, опираясь на одну руку, обхватил собственный член другой и начал голосить, мерно и восторженно. 

Рон снова почувствовал приближение оргазма и в порыве необъяснимой нежности обхватил упыря руками за талию и прижался губами к выпирающим позвонкам. Кожа упыря Анастасия была мягкой и сухой, будто пергамент. Его перерос в громкую высокую ноту, и Рон, изо всех сил двигая бедрами, отдался, наконец, на милость накатившей волны удовольствия. 

***

Он спускался к завтраку ровно в девять — не как просыпающий из чувства протеста подросток, а как ответственный взрослый. Легко сбегал по ступенькам и ощущал себя другим человеком — или успешно убеждал себя в этом. Во всяком случае, Рон был уверен: что-то невозвратимо изменилось в его восприятии — и ему нравился этот новый Рон. Он походя подмигнул портрету своей прабабки, и, зайдя на кухню, сунул в рот булку.

— Ма, а кофе есть? — крикнул он суетившейся у плиты Молли.

— Ронни? Ты же вроде не пьешь кофе? 

— Ну, захотел вот. 

Молли одарила его скептическим взглядом, а потом, всплеснув руками, побежала вытаскивать из духовки тыквенный пирог. 

— Тыквы в этом году на вес золота. Чертовы гномы попортили весь урожай, — пробурчала она, вынимая из кухонного ящика прихватки. 

— Кстати, о гномах, — заметил Рон, почесав в затылке. — Ты не переживай, я сейчас пойду после завтрака, отловлю парочку засранцев. 

Наверху завозились, просыпаясь, остальные члены семьи. Сонная Джинни шлепала босыми ногами по лестнице, а Перси снова громко искал носки и причитал, что в этом доме потерять можно даже слона. Начинался новый день.


End file.
